


A Mighty Dynasty

by PerseusRose



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusRose/pseuds/PerseusRose
Summary: Beta'd by phantosDynasty Quirks are a series of quirks that function exactly the same in a bloodline.While the way each work are similar the way they accomplish each is different.There are only 9 clans known Dynasty quirks, each in 9 different clans, 1 per clan. (though they are all suspected to be branches of one original due to them all being the use of similar energy the clans refer to as chakra) Amongst these clans they also have the ability to pass down a quirk, a sentient being only able to be transferred to those with said "Chakra". Very few of the clans remain so the deceased clans that also had sentient quirks to pass down that presumably died with the clan





	A Mighty Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantos/gifts).

> First True story, made after a lot of work with suggestions being thrown against a wall (Read: Phantos) and seeing what sticks.

Dynasty Quirks

Dynasty Quirks are a series of quirks that function exactly the same in a bloodline.

While the way each work are similar the way they accomplish each is different.

There are only 9 clans known Dynasty quirks, each in 9 different clans, 1 per clan. (though they are all suspected to be branches of one original due to them all being the use of energy the clans refer to as chakra) Amongst these clans they also have the ability to pass down a quirk, a sentient being only able to be transferred to those with said "Chakra". Very few of the clans remain so the deceased clans that also had sentient quirks to pass down that presumably died with the clan

In the glory days, all clans had major influence over the world more so than the governments themselves, and a majority of the people who branched off the clan were apart of foreign governments, they all answered to the main bloodlines though.

the _ Shimura's _ of the Tanuki (Deceased)

the _ Nii's _ of the Bakeneko (Presumed Deceased)

the Yagura's of the Turtle (Deceased)

the _ Midoriya's _ of the Monkey (Alive)

the _ Izumi's _ of the Kokuo (1 member remains)

the _ Mizushima's _ of the Slug (Alive)

The Fu's of the Beetle (Deceased)

The B's of the Ox-Oni (Deceased)

The Uzamaki's of the Fox (Deceased)

_ 10 years ago _

Yugito Nii was a sheltered child, though she would never admit to that fact, she lived in a small village under a large amount of protection along with the other remaining clans. When in public she wore a henge and even then (though she was unaware) her uncle Hisashi Midoriya tailed her.

After finally convincing her parents to let her take the provisional license exam so that she could use her quirk in self-defense to lessen their worry for her she got on the train. Every time she got on the train, she had a feeling of being watched. It had never been malicious so she always sat down. Today something was different, she could not identify malice only intent, for something.

She remained standing and the doors shut immediately, everything went wrong. A scream of fear rang out on the train from her right. As she turned she saw that someone on the trains had been cleanly decapitated their face was obscured but it was clearly a man, she could feel chakra leaving their body.

_ A clan member!! _

Her fear instantly skyrocketed, she went to use a substitution jutsu on somebody outside of their cabin, when suddenly a black sludge started pouring out of her mouth, nose, and ears. She was being warped away was what an outside observer would say, but to her, all she knew was that she was drowning, losing consciousness. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes on that train for the last time was a singular eye, rings surrounding the pupils.

Yugito Nii knew no more.

_ Present Day. _

Midoriya Izuku prepares for his final class concerning inter-clan affairs and clan history. His teacher Manual, the normal Hero, sits at his desk in the front of the class. If you could even call this that. His ‘class’ was more of a pen, meant to keep others out rather than keep him in. 

In every corner of the room, there was a chunin level guard with a hero license. Outside his room were seals making sure no non-clan quirks could be activated or take effect in the building. The Outside of his building was the village surrounded by walls that would cause spontaneous combustion if you touched it without a hand coated in chakra.

“Welcome back Mr. Midoriya,” Manual says as the clan heir took a seat, too which he only received a tired flare of chakra in response. “Today we are going to go over the outsider's knowledge of the clans and what they can and can not be informed of.” A flare of confirmation. “The only true knowledge that outsiders know is the state of the Nii-heir, Yugito Nii, that info being that we don’t know what happened either.” 

Manual looked away from his board to see Midoriya doodling in his notebook. In response, he created a small water bubble and dropped it on the young student’s head. A slightly more powerful flare makes him drier than the looks he’s giving me. “There are few remaining members of the main 9 clans, a majority branching out and losing the ability to use chakra even members of the main branches are not being trained in the use of their powerful ability.” He gestures to the photo of Kota Izumi.

Midoriya raises his hand and allows his chakra to flow forth delivering the message in his head to Manual _ “why are we going over things I already know”. _ “To prepare you for your excursion into the outside world, you know this. Your mother is already against you leaving to become a hero in the first place.” _ Especially after Yugi _ goes unsaid.

_ “I just want to he-” _ “We know Izuku, really we do, but we don’t know if someone is targeting the clans I am in constant danger from being taken just like Yugito and if you go out there, so are you. It’s terrifying for us can’t you understand that.”

Manual looks at the clock “It’s almost time for the ceremony, it looks like we are out of time for the day. Head to the basement” Izuku breaks the link and leaves the room. The guards waiting by the door leave to follow him. They think they are being discreet as he walks but he hears every word they say. 

“How do you think they are going to pass down the Tailed Beast with the Uzamaki's extinct?” to which guard 2 replies,

“The real question is are they seriously going to pass him down to a child who wants to be a hero on top of being unable to speak?” 

A kunai comes out of the door Izuku just opened and implants itself right next to Guard 2’s head. “Watch your tongue chunin, even without the monkey he is more powerful than you will ever hope to be.”

Ah, his mother, Inko Midoriya, still seething from when he told her he wanted to be a hero, even though it’s been days now. He was almost worried his mother wouldn’t pass on the monkey, but that would stray from tradition, and if there was something she liked less than the prospect of me being a hero, its breaking traditions.

“I’m glad you could make it young man, right on time.” 

_ “How are you going to do the ceremony?” _

“The Uzumaki's left behind very exact instructional scrolls, only to be used if they are all dead or defected. Are you ready?”

Izuku released a flare of confirmation.

Inko channeled chakra into the seal and an image of a god of death, a reaper appeared.

The creature reached a hand into Inko’s stomach where her seal resided. Inko clasped her hands together in the Ox seal, and the Image of death reached into the younger Midoriya’s stomach. On Inko he pulled and on Izuku he pushed an orange glow passed through him, using him as a bridge. The moment the glow came into contact with his chakra lines, he felt the tailed beast. 

Out of all the tailed beasts Son Goku was one of the more passive ones, never seeking to outright harm the Jinchuuriki, but never going out of his way to help them unless he well and truly liked them. So when he came into contact with the young man and began sifting through his mind using his chakra, he was surprised to find a caring young man, who wanted nothing but to help others. He knew this path that he would inevitably help the young boy on would lead to many a battle, and though he pretends to be wise he is a sucker for a good fight. He resolves himself to help this boy become a powerful hero (if only to keep him entertained). 

On Izuku’s end, despite being very powerful, he was not powerful enough to see a being as powerful as the Apes full history, Only glimpses. An orange animal watching a man through a lens. 2 brothers one with his hand on the face of the other. An eye with rings around a pupil. Fewer images began getting through, those that did were blurred and distorted to the point of being smudges. His chakra flared, painfully this time.

Izuku Midoriya the Jinchuuriki of the Great Ape, fell unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Smile.


End file.
